This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. MALDI Mass Spectrometry Samples were suspended in chloroform/methanol(1:1) and spotted onto DHB matrix (20mg/ml in 50% methanol), then analyzed on an Bruker Macroflex, run in the negative ion mode. Samples were suspended in chloroform/methanol(1:1) and spotted onto DHB matrix (20mg/ml in 50% methanol), then analyzed on an Applied Biosystems 4700 Proteomics Analyzer, run in the negative ion mode.